The City of Ruins: 54th Annual Hunger Games
by Evila
Summary: A new year brings new tributes, greater challenges and even more surprises. Follow the 54th Hunger Games through the City of Ruin to discover the horrifying secrets of the games. Who will be the victor? (SYOT CLOSED!)
1. District 2: The Reaping of the Twins

**Heyy guys! I'm Evila, Neko's collab partner. This chapter should hopefully give you a taste as to what's in store for the rest of the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Victory Jimmers, District 2 (17)**

Chad took his time swinging his wooden training staff around with a grin as he watched me from the other side of the training ring. Picking up two batons and weighing them in my hands, I just rolled my eyes at him and walked up, closing the gap in between us. There was a pause as we sized each other up before he launched, putting all of his power and strength into his first swing.

I ducked under the staff and hit the back of his knee. "Focus, Chad!" Came the stern exclamation of their sparing teacher who was walking in a circle around us.

Chad, who wasn't smiling any more, turned around to face me again, holding his weapon in both hands by his side. It was my turn to strike this time, wood collided with wood with a satisfying sound. The rest of the class lay sprawled across the floor on the other side of the room. They're supposed to be taking notes on our fight but I know from experience they're doing anything but.

Chad and I have been training this way since we were picked by the Academy for this year's Hunger Games, meaning we were the best the district had to offer.

After what seemed like ages of jumping and striking at each other both Chad and I were worn. Neither of us was taking the advantage and we were both getting more and more frustrated. Suddenly, without warning, Chad threw his staff to the side and grabbed my right hand. Twisting it around painfully so that I dropped the sword, I winced in pain and frustration.

"How about be head out tonight and have some fun?" He murmured in my ear and I could hear the smile on his face through his voice.

"Sorry, Chad." I replied, a smirk playing on my lips. I managed to elbow him with my good arm and while he was stunned, I dropped and brought my leg around to sweep his feet out from under him. Landing heavily on the ground, he barely had time to push himself up when he was faced with the end of my remaining wooden sword. "Not interested."

Chad's answering glare made me smile sweetly as I held my hand out to help him up. It's not like he was bad-looking, quite the opposite, in fact. His dark hair fell into his face and his dark blue eyes looked at anything but me as he accepted my hand. I was just annoyed at every boy thinking I was an easy catch.

The class was dismissed and after our teacher debriefed us one last time about tomorrow's events, I picked up my fallen sword and placed it back in its box. The academy taught us to fight with all different kinds of weapons so I rarely got to use my weapon of choice. Sighing, I picked up my bag and headed out of the door.

"Kazuo!" I called as soon as I arrived home. The fox came shooting from around the corner and jumped up to greet me. "You've been cooped up here all day. You wanna go hunting?" I laughed as he looked up at me curiously. Running upstairs, I threw my bag on my bed and picked up my axe. I made for the door again but stopped when I noticed my mother sitting at the window staring at the stillness outside.

Our house was at the end of victor's village, away from the noisy, bustling centre of the district. The road itself was deserted most of the time, despite five of the twelve houses being occupied. "The world has stopped breathing." Mother's words snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at her sympathetically. She's been like this ever since I could remember; some say it was the impact of the games but she withdraws into herself a lot especially at this time of the year.

"I won't be long." I whispered and kissed her on the cheek before making my way to the door only to collide into Nano, my twin brother. He was drenched in sweat and out of breath. His cold green eyes were initially surprised but turned stony and angry.

"Watch it!" He exclaimed as I slipped past him and headed straight to the woods which were located directly behind out house with Kazuo next to me.

**Nano Jimmers, District 2 (17)**

I slammed the door as soon as Victory and her pet rat had passed me. I was vaguely aware of mother sitting on the floor by the window but it's been years since we spoke to each other. Victory keeps trying to get through to her but I'm convinced they're both as scatterbrained as each other.

Once I'd used up all the hot water in the shower while washing off the effects of my workout, I stood staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My blond hair, still damp and dripping was messy after having ruffled it with a towel and my green eyes reminded me so much of my mother's unfocused gaze. I looked a lot like my sister though we weren't identical; it was pretty easy to identify us as siblings.

Shaking my head and ridding my mind of such thoughts, I wander into my bedroom and tug on a plain t-shirt and trousers. I idly noticed mum walking into my room, stopping short when she received a frosty glare; I wasn't in the mood for her ramblings today.

Awkwardly leaning against the doorframe, she looked at me with sad eyes before letting out a shaky breath. "Please don't." Was all she said in her raspy voice. Before I could think of a comeback, she abruptly turned and left me to my own thoughts.

I shrugged it off; she'd said weirder things to me before though she's never directly approached me. I collapse on my bed and frown at the ceiling. Before long, a light padding of little paws passes my bedroom door and stops. I look down to see Victory's pet fox staring at me.

"I swear I will skin you if you set foot in this room." I mumble. I've always hated that thing. Victory rescued it on one of her weekly survival exercises and ever since, it's been a nuisance to the family, stealing food, chewing just about everything and not to mention the biting. Just then, I hear Victory running up the stairs and scooping Kazuo into her arms once she reached my door.

"It's the reaping tomorrow." She stated simply in a quiet voice, looking at the fox in her arms. Her face was expressionless and the silence that followed showed her how much I seemed to care. "Are you even going to come and say goodbye?" Sighing irritably, I shrugged and continued staring at the ceiling.

She left without saying anything else, thankfully catching the hint that I was not in the mood to talk to her. I was left on my own again, just the way I like it.

* * *

><p>"You like it?"<p>

"I think you look amazing!" Came Lydia's squeaky voice from the other room. "I'll bet all eyes will be on you, including Chad's."

Lydia was Victory's best friend. She always comes over to spend time with 'District 2's next victor' or so I hear that's my sister's reputation. They eventually came into the kitchen where I was eating breakfast and I have to admit, they both looked good. Victory was in a brand new white dress which stopped half-way down her thigh with her usually straight hair a mass of curls and ringlets. There was, however, a stiffness to her walk or a glint in her eye which betrayed the confidence she was trying to portray.

Lydia had her ginger hair pulled into a side braid with a tight fitting light blue dress on. In turn, she eyed me up and down, a look of disgust slapped on her face.

"Are you seriously going like that?" She asked bluntly. I looked down at my blue shirt worn casually with my tie still undone around my neck before shrugging and going back to eating.

"_Vicky, _would you mind escorting this _hag_ outside?" I addressed my sister with the name she despises.

"We should get going, Lydia. We'll be late otherwise." With one last smirk at me, the two left the house and I could soon hear them giggling with each other as they walked, arm in arm down the road.

Sitting back in my chair and frowning at the table, I silently went through the plan for the day. The mansion seemed eerily quiet when everyone had left and I took my time wondering around before reluctantly following my sister in the direction of the town centre which was buzzing with excitement and energy.

Victory was easily detectable in the masses. She was always the centre of attention and now more than ever as the whole district knew she was volunteering this year. She was always naturally popular and was rarely seen on her own, well apart from while she was hunting, maybe. Chad wasn't far away with his own big crowd of fans. And then there was me. No one ever dared approach me, not that I particularly cared for that matter. Victory and I are nothing alike and we never have been. This was made blatantly obvious when everyone seemed to keep their distance as soon as I arrived.

We lined up in age order and the escort, Sykes Nerox skipped onto the stage skin tinted green under his pitch black suit for this year's new Capitol trend… I am guessing. The previous victors behind him who included mum, Daniella Hustling and Hanton Natire who are the mentors for this year's tributes and two old timers who were barely even awake

"_Helllllloooooo _District 2!" He squeaked with his custom Capitol accent, grinning so wide it's a wonder how he doesn't strain his face. "Are we all ready for the 54th Hunger Games? Something tells me we're in for another win this year!"

The answering cheer only encouraged him as he carried on with the introductions despite the fact that he said the same thing every single year.

"Let's find out who our young lady will be this year…" He said and wandered slowly over to the bowl to his right. His heavily manicured hand made a show of mixing the names together before finally pulling one out.

"Crescent Ryan."

There was barely a pause before the confidant voice of my sister rang out around the square with her hand thrust into the air so there could be no mistaking her.

"I volunteer!"

The whole district cheered as she walked gracefully up to the stage, waving and beaming at the crowd. She looked as though she had just won a prize.

"Well, this is exciting, isn't it?" Sykes gasped with exaggerated surprise, gripping his hand to his heart. "And what's your name?"

"Victory Jimmers." She replied in the same confidant voice.

"Hopefully you will be!" Laughter met the escort and I couldn't help but frown at the terrible joke. "Let's move swiftly on to the boys!" He moved, yet again with the same mocking slowness to the other side of the stage.

"Hector Wil-"

"I volunteer!" Came the reply before Sykes was able to finish the name. Everyone stared in my direction as I pushed everyone aside and made my way down the aisle. I first looked at Victory to see that her stupid smile had been wiped of her smug face and my eyes then travelled to mum who was looking down at the floor in… disappointment? I caught Chad's face in the crowd and the look of pure hatred was one I'd never seen before.

"Dude, that's your sister!" Someone shouted across the square for everyone to hear. As I passed him, however, I didn't hesitate to punch him hard in the jaw. Peacekeepers ran over but I took no notice and was already on stage before they arrived.

"Did I hear that right, young man? What is your name?" Sykes was still beaming but it was strained this time.

"Nano Jimmers."

"Well, well. Show appreciation for your tributes for the 54th Hunger Games." He finished which was our cue to shake hands.

Turning to Victory, I noted the slightly green shade to her cheeks and smirked at her as we shook. We then were lead separately into the Justice building.

I wasn't expecting anyone to visit me so when mum entered a short while later; I turned to meet her gaze. The silence lasted ages it seemed and she quietly made her way over to the sofa and sat on the arm.

"You were such a happy little boy." She mumbled sadly, just when I was about to tell her to leave. Instead, I just stood there, too stunned to respond. "You never smile anymore."

With that, she shook her head and turned to leave.

_Crazy old woman._

**Remember to R&R - it really helps!**


	2. District 5: Two Troublemakers, Reaped

**Analeigh Lester, District 5 (16)**

"Go go go!" Came my brother's voice from behind me, though he knew I was faster than him and have always been. We darted down the dark halls, the sound of hurried footsteps behind us only adding to the adrenaline. Another figure skidded into sight at the end of the ominous hall, stopping me in my tracks and sending Tievan slamming into my back. I managed to get my balance before I was sent sprawling onto the floor.

Tievan roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction we had just come from only to turn abruptly to the left. There was a ladder leading to the next floor which we both climbed hurriedly, Tievan leading. There was no rest when we reached the top but instead we took off again, running at full speed through the little dingy corridors.

We heard shouting coming from behind us though the blood was pumping too loudly in my ears to make out what they were saying. This whole floor was sectioned off last year due to some sort of leak and although it had been given the all clear, no one wanted to return so thankfully, Tievan and I had the whole area to run without tripping over other workers.

Tievan slammed into a grimy door and the sunlight was blinding as we burst out onto the fire escape on the side of the building. Without pausing, I pushed Tievan down the stairs and we were off again. After making contact with the rocky ground, we made our way back into the village, only stopping when we were in the safety of the village centre.

Leaning against the wall of the local bakery, Tievan looked at me through his black-streaked face, a smile hinting at his lips. I, in turn bent over, leaning my forearms on my knees and grinned at him. Before long, we were both in hysterics, earning ourselves odd looks from those in the centre.

"I honestly thought they'd caught us on the bottom floor." I panted after I'd calmed down a bit, studying my grimy face in the window of the bakery. Most of my black hair had fallen out of its ponytail but my green eyes glowed with excitement and the lasting effects of adrenaline.

"If it wasn't for me, we'd be scraping you off the boots of the workers right now." My brother teased, earning himself a punch from me. "Ouch! Where's that entire 'ladylike charm' dad always talks about?"

I was about to respond when I felt a strong hand enclose around my arm, pulling me into one of the smaller alleys surrounding the village centre. I struggled before I saw my dad's stern face and his set jaw and that's where I surrendered and went limp. Seems like we had been caught after all.

"What are you two playing at?" He raged through gritted teeth after he pushed me and my brother out in front of him.

Tievan and I looked at each other uneasily. This wasn't the first time we'd caused unrest at our father's work and whenever we did, he'd always known it was us and although he didn't encourage it, he'd always taken it with a smile. Dad almost never lost his temper so it was wasn't a surprise when my brother and I were at a loss of what to say.

Dad sighed and rubbed his forehead, thinking as to what to do. "I have to get back," he said after a pause, refusing to look at either of us. He then produced his phone and jabbed in a number. "Jaydon?"

I sighed in exasperation. My oldest brother, Jaydon, never did anything unpredictable. He did everything as he was told to and he was a bore to talk to. After it was arranged that Jaydon would come and pick us up and keep an eye on us for the rest of the day, dad hung up and turned back to us.

"I'll talk to you at home. Don't move until your brother gets here." He threatened before turning and heading back to the factories.

"That was weird," Tievan exclaimed, breaking the tense atmosphere between us and looking at our father's retreating figure. I just shrugged in response.

Jaydon arrived twenty minutes later and we all walked home in silence, our spirit dampened by our father's reaction.

"So what did you two idiots do this time?" Jaydon spoke up suddenly, walking with his hands in his pockets and looking at me through narrowed eyes.

I was about to reply when Tievan beat me to it; "We only planted a smoke bomb in the middle of the factory!" He shouted a bit louder than he intended but that didn't wipe the smug smile off his face. "We would have gotten away with it too if Analeigh here didn't need a rest as soon-"

"You planted a smoke bomb, at a time like this?" Jaydon interrupted him and the look of disgust on his face made me cringe. He ran his hand through his hair and frowned at his feet. "No wonder dad's in a bad mood."

"What?" I enquired, stopping in front of him so he'd look at me.

"Look around, genius. Notice anything different to usual?" I barely had time to answer when he continued. "Tomorrow's the Reaping! Peacekeepers are swarming around this place." Looking around the village, I finally noticed the square being set up and the unusual amount of Peacekeepers.

Pulling my greatest 'we screwed up' face at Tievan which he willingly returned, we finally arrived back home.

* * *

><p>My face was screwed up in concentration as one hand was gripping the last strand of loose hair and the other was trying to pin it in place. Once satisfied it all wasn't gonna fall out, I inspected my outfit. The dress itself was plain and not much to look at with nothing up small frills outlining the hem.<p>

I smiled tightly and made my way downstairs. Both of my brothers were already at the bottom, waiting for me. Jaydon looked like me with the same dark hair but he had the exact same brown eyes as Tievan which had come from dad. Tievan had lighter hair and so I was left with the green eyes which I was pretty proud of.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Tievan whistled and tackled me, ruffling my hair so that all the effort put into it was wasted. I scowled at him as I pulled it out and combed it straight with my fingers.

Dad hadn't bothered to see us off this morning; I'll bet he was still angry about our stunt yesterday even after his show of fury last night about how reckless Tievan and I are. Not that I understand his sudden anger, he had a good job and we were pretty much safe from the reapings.

After a deep breath, Jaydon escorted us out and towards the town centre.

***Toby Holt, District 5 (13)***

"Get off, you asshole!" I shouted, struggling in my brother's unbreakable hold.

I vaguely heard him tutting in response, "Big words for a small boy." He then tightened his hold and ruffled my hair with his fist. I growled in frustration which only seemed to encourage Kallan.

Without warning, he let go of me, sending me falling to the ground. I whipped around to glare at him but he had already slammed the door to his room. I sat there for about a minute, massaging my sore head and thinking about how to take my revenge although I knew that never ended well.

This had been going on for a while, I always found myself in a headlock or worse by my brother when our parents weren't around. He always claimed it was 'sporting fun' but I could do without it.

Moments later, my parents entered the kitchen, obviously having heard the exchange, stopping short when they noticed me sitting on the floor in my Reaping clothes.

"Toby," Mom said, looking down at me with pity in her eyes. They both knew it was Kallan but they'd more or less given up trying to discipline him.

Without responding, I pushed myself up and walked past my parents and out the front door. Today was the Reaping and I'm not in the mood to be looked down on by my family. I made my way around the village which was buzzing with the preparation for the Reaping. I can't lie, my chances aren't great; my parents earn what they can but it's not enough so we relied pretty heavily on tesserae.

I watched as the Peacekeepers hosed down the stage and cleared out the area before my stomach rumbled angrily and I realised I hadn't had any breakfast. Making my way to the village stalls, which were fairly busy at this time of morning, I picked up an apple and shoved it quickly into my pocket.

By then, people had started to arrive and I quickly checked in and stood by my friends, chatting happily and trying to take our minds off the Reaping. It was only our second year so we were naturally pretty nervous. I refuse to look at Kallan as he arrived with my parents in tow.

The escort bounced onto the stage, a little bundle of energy with a smile imprinted on her face, as always. Kateera Nylon was her name and I always find myself wondering if that smile was a permanent feature or if it was all just for show. Her theme for this year was apparently anything which hurt the eyes as she was dressed in every single bright colour I've ever seen and even some I haven't. Everything from her bright yellow hair tied in a knot at the top of her head to her painful shade of pink shoes.

Behind her appeared the 2 victors from District 5 who would be mentoring this year's tributes. The youngest was Cain West who won 3 years ago at the age of 16. The other won the games long before I was born and therefore didn't interest me much.

"Hello to all District 5! The 54th Hunger Games are upon us and I'll bet we're all excited to find out who our tributes are." Kateera beamed but got no reaction from the crowd. I had seen the career's Reapings and they made it seem like a competition. It physically made me feel ill.

"Starting with the ladies, as per tradition." She stumbled to a bowl to her right in her ridiculous heels which seem to cause her more harm than good.

She plucked a name from the bowl and made her way back to the centre of the stage, making a show of opening up the little piece of paper.

"Analeigh Lester."

The name rang out in the silence of the district centre before the crowd slowly parted out in front of, I'm guessing, Analeigh.

The girl looked terrified, looking around as though there had been a mistake, her dark hair a menacing contrast with her pale face. Something changed, however, when she stared to walk. She clenched her jaw and a determined looked crept across her face.

"And finally… the boys," Ketreena continued when Analeigh had found her place beside her escort, making the same fuss over prolonging the process.

"Toby Holt," My heart dropped to my feet and I just stood frozen in place, telling myself I'd misheard, that I wasn't the only Toby Holt when I felt someone elbow me in the ribs, animating me and I forced myself to walk towards the stage.

"And here are your tributes-" I didn't hear anything else she said, the world seemed muffled to my ears and I was only vaguely aware of the hands ushering me towards the Justice building a short while later.

I was still in shock when my family emerged into the room, mom raging and crying. Dad, sitting quietly and trying to sooth my mom, Kallan wasn't anywhere to be seen but I was hardly surprised. Mom pressed something into the palm of my hand and I was snapped out of my blurred thoughts enough to look down at it. It was her gold chain which she wore around her neck. I never saw her without it. And then they were gone and I was left alone, that's when I started to cry.


	3. District 3: The Reaping of 3

**Maple Armstrong, District 3 (15)**

I bit my lip as I looked closely at the glowing wire in front of me. The lab room was dark and quiet apart from the low hum of the generator on the table. I took a piece of paper and slowly lowered it towards the wire, careful to keep my hand as still as possible. With and angry 'hiss', the paper slid straight through the paper, cutting it clean in half and leaving a burning smell lingering in the air. I smiled as I finally got the experiment right after ages of fiddling with it.

The door suddenly opened behind me, making me jump at the unexpected noise. Before I could say anything, the familiar sound of a light switch flickered and just as quickly as the light came on, it shut itself off, as did my generator and the wire which had previously been glowing red from the heat running through it, was now quickly turning back it its original colour.

"Whoops," Came a voice from the opposite side of the room. Nick. He was always disrupting my work, intentionally or unintentionally.

"Remember what I told you about coming in here?" I asked, turning around slowly so he could see my frustrated expression.

"I dunno, you lost me after the first sentence." He said with a cheeky grin before walking over to me. "What're you doing?" Tilting his head to the side he plucked one half of the paper out of hand. "It smells horrible!" Huffing, I snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and placed it carefully on the desk.

"I was doing an experiment to see if the heat emitted from the wire could se-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Nick suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door, interrupting me mid sentence. "Come on Maple, it's actually sunny outside and you're stuck indoors!" I rolled my eyes before grinning back at him.

"Alright, no need to drag me," I said, yanking my arm away from him before stepping out into the hallway and heading towards the exit. "Why don't we wander into the centre then? Maybe grab something to eat along the way." Nick's explanation of it being sunny didn't even compare to reality. Soft clouds dotted the sky but none could stop the sun's brilliant piecing rays. They bounced along the ground, brightening the dull grey buildings that would normally look ominous. When you've been living in a district where factories form bleak towers above and the constant clouds only emphasise the coldness inhabiting the world, seeing the sun to bright is a blessing.

"See what I mean?" Nick said, raising a hand to point at the sky. "For once, something is in our favour. Shame it's only the weather." Ignoring the bitterness in is voice, I started to walk towards the market located in town.

"You gonna stand there all day?" I called over my shoulder, grinning back at him. Stammering for me to wait up, I heard Nick run after me.

We walked in content silence through the bustling market, listening to the chatter of the folk around us. Although the general talk was cheery, you could sense the tense and distressed atmosphere that had befallen everyone. Tomorrow was the reaping, and everyone was preparing for the worst.

Buying some freshly baked bread rolls, Nick and I moved away from the market and found a spot in the sun to sit down by. We chatted about every day things, like school and how my lab work was going. We joked and laughed, acting as if nothing could go wrong. Pretending that tomorrow just might be our last day in this district. But not everything can last forever and as we dwindled away from the topic of happier times, Nick was the first to mention it.

"Are you scared?" He asked softly, refusing to look at me but instead looking up at the cloud dappled sky. He didn't have to specify what, I knew exactly what he meant.

"Of course, you'd be an idiot not to be scared," I replied, following his gaze towards one of the clouds, noting how odd it looked in comparison to the other soft round clouds floating near it. "But I think everything will turn out alright, there are more people being submitted this year than last. The likelihood of us being picked has been severely decreased." I put on my best smile and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Now stop being so damn gloomy, otherwise the weather will follow your lead." He laughed and I followed suit, desperate to dispel the fear that had overcome the two us for a moment. Suddenly jumping to his feet, Nick turned and extended a hand to me.

"Well I've got to go, it's nearly time for dinner and my mom'll skin me if I'm late," He joked rolling his eyes before directing another grin at me. "Want me to walk you home?' I stuck my tongue out at his teasing, pouting slightly as I grabbed his hand and let him help me up.

"Only cause you're scared to walk by yourself." I retorted, unable to keep the grin from spreading across my face.

"Not true!" He responded, shaking his head but still smiling. Giggling, we both headed home.

Waving to him from the doorway, I watched Nick' retreating figure as he walked away. It'd been fun, I admitted, hanging out with him today. He's my one and only friend, and although he's got other friends he could easily go hang out with I'm happy that he decided to spend the afternoon with me instead. I'd probably have stayed in the lab all day if he hadn't come along. Still smiling, I closed the door and headed inside.

From the looks of things, dad wasn't home yet. But then again, when was he? Pushing the thought out of my mind, I grabbed some food from the kitchen and headed up stairs to my room.

"Was that your boyfriend outside?" I stifled an annoyed sigh and turned to face my annoying brother who's head was poking out from behind his door, a cheeky smirk on his face.

"I told you, Nick is not my boyfriend," I said, emphasising the not with a scowl at him. Being only 10, he hadn't quite realised the dangers of the Games so it was no wonder that he was still his usual self. "Go get something to eat and finish off whatever homework you haven't done." I started to enter my room when I quickly turned back to him. "And don't forget, it's the reaping tomorrow and even though you're not participating, you still have to turn up and watch. That means you'll have to get up early and be dressed smartly in time to leave." Without even waiting for his reply, I shut my door behind me and sat on my bed. With a sigh that was too loud for my quiet room, I ate the food I had brought up with me before flopping on my bed. Thoughts spun around in my head, reminding me of the reaping tomorrow and renewing my fear.

Getting up, I quickly changed into my PJs before curling up in bed. Sleep eluded me constantly, my brain too awake and my heart filled with fear. Hours slowly drifted by, yet I could not tell them apart. Sleep claimed me when I least expected it, and I counted it as my second blessing of the day.

**Joshua Bunker, District 3 (15)**

Many people hated the rain, how it bounced loudly off of the window and dulled the outside world. That if you were unlucky and got caught in it, it would seep through your clothing and chill you to the bone. I never quite understood it, this hatred for rain. The constant patter was soothing, in a way and was glad for how it dulled the light outside, making it bearable.

Of course it would rain today. It's time for the reapings, after all and many people were probably feeling as bleak as today's grey sky. There was no avoiding the tense atmosphere, even in the safety of my own room. I sighed and turned my attention away from my window and grabbed some clothes, a simple pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a baggy navy jumper. No point in dressing up, today was nothing special for me. As I bent down to put my socks on I winced, hissing from a sharp intake of breath. I rolled up my jumped and stared blankly at the purple bruise on my stomach. Better there than on my face, I thought with a sigh before resuming to put my socks. Still, things could have been worse if my brother hadn't helped me out.

"He throws one heck of a punch, doesn't he?" A giggling voice said behind me. No use ignoring her, she won't leave me alone if don't respond.

"I guess," My voice is soft and dry, I should probably get a drink soon. "Could be worse though, if he was sober he might aim his hits better. Besides," I turn to look at the girl behind me, her long black hair flowing neatly down her back and electric blue eyes twinkling in the dim light of my room. "A bruise is better than a cut, it'll stop hurting by tomorrow." She smiled and nodded in agreement. Always so cheerful. How on earth does she manage to smile so much? It's almost as if her face is stuck like that.

"Why are you scowling?" She said titling her head to the side. "C'mon, cheer up already! What's so bad about today?" She looked out of the window. "I though you liked the rain Joshy."

"Don't call me that." I snapped, sounding a bit harsher than I had intended to. She pouted, a strange contrast to the glee in her eyes.

"No fair, your sister always called you that and you never complained."

"And you're not my sister," I responded before looking away, unable to meet those familiar blue eyes.

"You never have and you never will be her."

"But I look exactly like her, and mother too," I could hear the smile in her voice. "I look like you too, isn't that a good enough reason? It is for papa, that's why he hates you."

"Rai, that has nothing to do with this!" I turned around to face her again, ready to say something else but the words died on my lips. She did look like sis, and mother too. There was no denying. That sweet smile was what Li always wore, before-

"Hey, Joshua!" I jumped, startled out of my thoughts by the booming voice that came from behind my door. It opened and my older brother walked in, a beaming smile plastered on his face. "Ah, so you are up," He said with a nod. "I thought you'd slept in."

"Not a chance," I responded before frowning. "Should you be up? You don't look too good, have you had any medicine yet?" I felt worry creep into my voice as I looked at his sickly pale face.

"I haven't got much choice in the matter," He replied, brushing his messy brown out of his face.

"Since I'm 18 I still have to attend the reaping, but don't worry about it, I'll be fine as long as it stops raining in time." He looked me up and down. "You really gonna wear that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged in response.

"I don't see why I should dress up for the capitol, it's their game not mine. Besides," I indicated at him. "You've got jeans on as well, not the smartest thing I've ever seen."

"At least I've got a shirt on instead of a baggy jumper," He pointed out before shaking his head.

"Let's just get something to eat, I don't want to go to the reaping with a growling stomach." His grin returned as he lead the way down stairs. We ate in silence, listening to the sound of the rain pattering on the window.

"Hey Joshua?" I looked up and met my brother's pale blue eyes, normally filled with glee but now they help only concern. "Who were talking to?"

"No one." I replied, looking down at the half eaten bread roll. The guilt of making my brother worry made me feel ill. I pushed the roll away, not in the mood to eat anymore. "Don't worry about it Connor, I can take care of myself." He know about Rai, he was the only person that I had ever told. He was also the only person I had ever trusted and really the only person I ever spoke to, except for Rai.. "

"Whatever you say kiddo," He sighed before smiling and ruffling my hair. I scowled, batting his hands away lightly but made no attempt to fix it. It was always messy, no matter what I did with it. "Shall we get going? It's stopped raining, so we might as well get this over and done with." I nodded in response, following him to the door and slipping my shoes on.

It was busy at the reapings, there were a lot more people there than last year. On the outside I probably looked blank and uncaring, but I was quaking on the inside. It wasn't just the looming thought that this year it might be me, but also the amount of people around me. I never understood people, and never trusted them either. You couldn't tell what someone was thinking, what horrid things they were saying about you in their heads.

"Just ignore them," I heard Rai whisper softly. "If you don't talk to them or look at them, then they won't notice you." I stopped myself from nodding, but the words gave me comfort. Although I'd never admit it out loud, I did trust Rai. She was annoying as hell sometimes, but she cared about me and always gave me advice on how to deal with others and how to act around them. Since Connor was older than me, he'd have to stand with others of his age. So having Rai nearby made everything seem less frightening. Plus no one could get rid of her, she'd stay with me until it was over. They can't get rid of what they can't see.

Silence fell over the crowd as the this year's escort came into sight, obvious glee written all over her face. Behind her stood the mentor, a previous victor of the games. If I remember correctly, his name is Beetee and he apparently won by setting an electric trap and killing all the careers.

As the lady's high pitched voice continued to prattle about god know's what, I tuned out and stared at the colourless sky that threatened to pour rain down on us at any minute.

"Let's start with the ladies, shall we?" I turned my attention back to the colourful escort on stage. She pulled a piece of paper dramatically out of the bowl before carefully unfolding it and holding it up for everyone to see.

"Maple Armstrong!" The name echoed, the only response was a shuffling of feet as the girls parted. A tall girl with strawberry blonde hair and a knee length green dress on stood trembling from the shock. Then I saw her fists clench as she walked towards the stage, the gaze of her green eyes determined yet fearful.

"Don't be shy, come over here," The escort said as Maple stood on stage, standing tall but I could see her body shaking slightly from where I was stood. "Now for the boys." I felt my heart tremble, nervousness spilling throughout my body and turning my stomach queasy.

"Connor Bunker!"

My heart stopped in my chest. Shock rang throughout my body, paralysing me. I couldn't think or comprehend what was going on. I vaguely saw my brother stagger towards the front. I could hear a muffled voice cry out desperately, but it sounded muffled and distant. When my brain finally kicked into gear again, I realised I had pushed my way to the front and ever was starring at me with wide eyes.

"I volunteer." I repeated, praying that no one noticed the quiver in my voice. I saw my brother's desperate eyes on me, as he pleaded me to change my mind.

"Joshua, you can't!" He said shaking his head. "Please, don't-" I cut him off.

"I can't let you go," I responded, looking him dead in the eye. "You're too ill and I can't take care of dad. You're all he has." I walked up onto the stage, refusing to look back at my brother's tear filled eyes. The escort bounced over to me, a gleeful grin on her face.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked, her high voice hurting my ears.

"Joshua Bunker," I replied, locking my emotions deep inside of me. Ignore the people, I heard Rai say. Ignore them, they're not there. Don't look at them. "I'm Connor's brother."

"Well ladies and gentlemen, hear you have it!" She exclaimed, pointing at me and Maple. "This year's District 3 tributes!" There was cheering as we were dragged into the Justice building, away from all the onlookers. The room was open and airy, filled with fine quality items I'd never seen before. It was too empty, there was nothing of home in it. I turned towards the door as it opened and my brother came stumbling in. He quickly embraced me in a hung, sobs racking his body.

"Idiot, you should have let me go!" He said between sobs, and I softly returned the embrace.

"You know I couldn't have," I replied quietly, biting back the tears. "Don't forget to take your medicine, I can't take care of you anymore."

"I know..." He pulled away from me, pressing something into my hands. It was a locket with a picture of my mother, brother, sister and myself. "Keep it with you, we'll be rooting for you."

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him. I can't remember the last time I had smiled, it felt so... Strange.

"I'll come back, but you better be better when I do." He laughed sadly, nodding in response. He was about to respond when the Peacekeepers came in and told him time was up. With quick goodbye hug, I watched him leave the room.

I walked over to the bed and curled up on, withdrawing into myself and blocking out this cruel world I lived in.


	4. District 8: Fight or Flight Reapings

**Flax Oria, District 8 (16)**

"Your turn," Burton said casually as he watched the kids leaving the school from his position on a gate. He was waiting for his younger siblings like he did everyday with Weft who was sitting next to him. I sometimes joined them when I felt like it or when I was too bored to hang around at home.

I looking up at the sky in concentration and bit my lip as though I had never thought about the question before coming out with my answer; "10."

"10? District 10? That's where you would choose to live?" Weft said from my other side, raising his eyebrows and laughing at me as though I had gone mad.

"Yes, it is." I replied, "it's green, no factories, no pollution, less… stones." I kicked to ground, sending a few stones flying to emphasise my point.

Weft was about to counter before Burton cut across him, "Relax, Weft. Flax here just wants to be around his own kind." That made me frown, we both looked at him in confusion before he smirked and exclaimed; "livestock."

"Funny," I muttered as both of my friends cracked up. It only got worse when they started making cow and pig sounds.

I rolled my eyes and was about to give up and leave them to their childishness when Weft's younger brother ran over, looking excited. "Weft, you have to come and see this!" He yelped, tugging on his older brother's sleeve back in the direction he'd just come from.

Weft was too busy wiping tears from his eyes to notice his brother at first but was then calm enough to ask, "What is it, kiddo?"

"There's a fight." Was all he said, we didn't need much convincing after that as we spotted the crowd forming from not far away. Nothing of great interest happened in District 8 so it really didn't take much for people to get excited.

The four of us arrived at the back of the crowd and I was just tall enough to see a young girl pushed behind the back of a slightly older girl who was facing off a small group of boys who were probably the same age if not a bit younger. She looked vaguely familiar as I must have seen her around school. Her name was Lacey, I found out when the crowd started to cheer her on.

"And how manly does it make you feel knowing you're about to beat up an 11 year old girl?" She snarled, taking little notice of the crowd forming around them.

"Better, knowing that I don't need protection from my big sister." The leader of the group countered, putting on a baby voice as he took a threatening step towards the two, causing his little party to laugh.

I shared a look with Weft. This wouldn't end well for either side if one of them decided talking wasn't enough though I wasn't necessarily volunteering to break it up.

"No but your parasite of a brother obviously does." Lacey bit back. That's when hell broke loose, the boy charged, growling with rage with his fists raised. The crowd cheered and I was about to fight my way through them to help her out when someone else did it for me.

"Enough!" A boy shouted, pulling the bully off Lacey and shoving him back, holding out his arms to separate the two. That's when I noticed that Lacey herself had gotten a couple of good punches as I watched the boy's eye start to swell up.

"This fight's over. Go home." He wasn't just talking to the boys; he was addressing the entire crowd.

"Come on, man." Weft said, gently giving my shoulder a nudge and grabbing the collar of his overexcited brother who was trying to push his way to the front.

We walked home in the same direction, lost in our own thoughts. Burton lived on the other side of the district centre so as soon as he'd found his brother and sister, they'd made their way straight back home.

"See you at the Reapings," Weft said as we reached my house. I smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath before opening the front door to my house.

As soon as I entered, mom was whirling around me as though _I_ had just been in a fight. She usually got pretty bad around the Reaping, everything from making sure I ate enough to spending as much time with me as she can. Personally, I didn't mind that much; we only have each other left, she never speaks of dad and I don't usually pry because she isn't secretive about much.

**Lacey Matlow, District 8 (15)**

"You don't have to stand up for me, you know." Lea and I had the house to ourselves when we finally got home. I wanted to go to my room immediately but Lea insisted she tended the cut I got during the fight. We sat cross-legged opposite each other on the floor in our living room with a bowl of hot water between us.

"I know." I smiled at the face she made when she reached up and dabbed lightly on the cut above my left eye. Her little features were screwed up in concentration, and her tongue peaked out of the corner of her mouth. She saw it at her responsibility to patch me up whenever I get into her fights. I use to refuse to be taken care of but now I just do it to please Lea.

"If Daniel hadn't been there…" She trailed off, leaning back and fiddling with the damp rag in her hands.

"Hey," I said, cupping her face and forcing her to look at me, her icy blue eyes were full of concern, "I could have handled it. No one was gonna touch my little sister." I smiled reassuringly and she smiled slightly back. "Besides," I continued, tucking my ginger hair behind my ear which had escaped the ribbon I always wore. "Did you see his face when I landed that punch? He has to face everyone at school knowing he was beaten up by a girl." That made Lea giggle and I grinned in return.

"How am _I_ going to face people at school tomorrow?" Lea asked, becoming serious once more.

"Stay with your friends." I shrugged as though the solution was obvious. "Or me. I'll always be there."

"Promise?" She looked up at me with completely trusting eyes, the eyes which almost made my heart break.

"'Course."

"Mom and dad will be home soon. I need to get ready for bed." Lea sighed after a moment of silence and placed the rag back into the bowl before pushing herself up and taking her things towards the kitchen.

I followed my sister up the stairs a bit later, closing the door to my room and collapsing on the bed. I hadn't realised how exhausted I was until my head hit the pillow and all the day's events piled up in my head.

I woke up to the light tickling through my window. Bringing my hand to my head, I opened an eye before sitting up suddenly, causing my head to spin.

I had slept in my clothes last night and had forgotten to take a shower. Looking at the time, I decided I had a bit of time before I had to make for the square so I jumped into the shower and washed away the grogginess that was still clinging to me.

I changed into my reaping dress in the bathroom and I'm glad I did seeing as the whole world seemed to have arrived in my room by the time I was done.

"Well, we came at an awkward time." Sounded Olivia's voice as soon as I turned the corner to my room, wringing out my still-wet hair.

"You're such a hot mess, a certain brother of mine said you got yourself into a bit of a pickle yesterday at the school gates," Emily, my other friend came up to me and took the towel from my hands. "Sit." She commanded, steering me towards a chair.

"They started it," Was all I managed to say. The two busied around behind me, chatting loudly for ten minutes before they declared finished.

Looking in the mirror, I smiled at my own reflection, my knee length pale green dress was decorated with darker green vine pattern, and the sides of my hair were pulled back with my ribbon. My black sandals were simple but looked new.

"Nice job," I beamed at them.

"Mom says we need to go or we'll be late." Lea rounded the corner in her little white dress she wears every year.

After some last minute touch ups, we all headed downstairs and towards the door, stopping only to grab some toast on the way out.

The square was almost full by the time we'd arrived, my parents took Lea and left to talk with their friends. The Reapings were never much concern for my family, my name was only in the bowl four times which was the obligated amount for a 15 year old, thanks to my parent's jobs but I still couldn't shake the nervous fluttering in my stomach.

Once we'd signed in, I stood around with Emily and Olivia before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Daniel turned me to face him, studying my face closely.

"He got you good," He stated, brushing my hair away from the cut I got yesterday. "You alright?"

I smiled and slapped his hand away, "It was worse yesterday."

He kissed my cheek, wished me luck and then went to stand with his friends in the boys section as I, in turn followed my friends to the 15 year old girl's section just as our escort appeared on stage, Kayla Violet and true to her name, she always went over the top with her purple attire, everything from her short curly bob to her tight corseted dress. Kayla was followed by the three victors District 8 had managed to produce over the years, the oldest and most well-known of which was Woof who insisted on mentoring the tributes each year.

"Welcome, District 8 to the Reapings of the 54th Hunger Games!" Kayla had a knack for saying well-rehearsed words but looking as though she was bursting with energy all the time. Her voice echoed throughout the square as the rest of the district grew silent.

"Girls first," She sang after her usual speech regarding the war and the peace. She plucked the first piece of paper from the bowl and trotted back to the centre of the stage.

"Lacey Matlow."

If it weren't for the gasps of my friends and the other kids parting away from me as though I was suddenly contagious, I could have stood there for hours without comprehending what was going on. One thought went through my head, however as I started making my way through to the stage. Lea.

I willed my shaking hands to still and as I stood beside Kayla on the stage, I sought out my little sister in the crowd. She was there, hanging onto my mom as though her life depended on it. I ripped my eyes away from them and stared straight ahead, I can't afford to look weak, knowing that all the tributes and sponsors will be watching this Reaping.

The escort had already chosen a piece of paper from the boy's bowl and was standing by my side again.

"Flax Oria"

The boy looked just as scared as I felt as he took his time walking to the stage as if he could prolong the inevitable. We locked eyes as he climbed the steps to the stage and I noticed a single tear slide down his face before he abruptly wiped it away.

"There you have it, District 8. This year is going to be an excellent one! Lacey Matlow and Flax Oria." Kayla closed and I was lead into the Justice building behind us.

I paced in the large room, unsure what to do with myself. I was so overwhelmed with different emotions that I felt numb until my family entered.

"Three minutes," A peacekeeper said gruffly as Lea collided with me.

"You promised me! You said you'll always be there!" She shrieked, trying to hammer my shoulders as I held her close, letting her get it out of her system. She gave up a few seconds later and settled for hugging me back, I felt her tears on my back but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Try not to get into any more fights. Daniel will look after you," I told her eventually, grasping her shoulders and pulling her back so I could look at her lost face.

"You're a fighter. You can win." She said though it sounded as though she was trying to convince herself rather than me. I only nodded, hoping my face appeared calm as opposed to how I actually felt which was terrified.

I barely got to hug my parents goodbye before they were dragged out of the room even despite Lea's resistance.

Daniel, Emily and Olivia entered next. Emily and Olivia were beside themselves and couldn't manage to get a coherent sentence together between them. I just smiled at them and reassured them I was going to fight my way back.

"Take care of Lea," I finally turned to Daniel who had been keeping quiet at the back of the room. He walked forwards and took me in his arms and I wish I could freeze the moment.

The Peacekeepers had come back, however and were ushering them out of the room.

"Here," Daniel said quickly, pushing a stone pendant into my hand. "I've been holding onto it for a while, didn't know when to give it to you." He smiled sadly and tried to shrug off the hands that were pulling him out of the room.

"I better see you again." He finished. The door closed behind him and I was left by myself again.

***Flax Oria***

I just held my mom as she sobbed over my shoulder.

"You couldn't protect me from everything." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

She pulled back and took my face in both of her hands. I tried to get rid of the hopelessness I'm sure had been on my face since my name was called. "Just be smart… Be smart and come back to me."

With that, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring, her wedding ring. I was about to object when she interrupted me with a look.

"Please, Flax. Your token." She wrapped my hand around it and by then, the Peacekeepers had announced our time was up. Mom walked out of the room and it dawned on me she was now completely alone.

Weft and Burton had followed mom, wishing me luck and courage and even attempted to give me tips like 'don't die' or 'don't eat poisoned berries' or even 'make friends with the district 10 tributes'.

It was the shortest six minutes of my life when my friends left but I didn't have much time to dwell on it before Lacey and I were escorted out of the building and through the district in a car in order to reach the train.

Lacey looked pretty calm though she didn't look out of the window at the District she was leaving behind but instead, focussed her gaze on the seat in front of her without moving, a chain was laced around her fingers which were clenched into fists. I couldn't resist, however and looked out at what I had called home all my life. As much as I hated District 8, I wished with all my heart I wasn't leaving.

"You'll just adore the Capitol…" Kayla was chatting heartily but I was unsure whether she knew neither of us were actually paying attention.

I wasn't able to stop the tears from falling when the train came into view. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to die.


	5. District 12: The Archer's Reaping

**Astrid Jackson, District 12 (17)**

It takes all my concentration while pulling back on the string to align the tip of my arrow to the tiny red dot on the tree that Alec had placed there just a few seconds before on the other side of the garden. The bow was my father's and was obviously aging; I therefore had to aim slightly down and left whenever I used it in order to hit the target. Breathing out slowly, I released the string and sent the arrow flying.

After pulling the bow over my shoulder, I went to see where it hit only to be tackled by Alec as soon as I arrived.

"You're getting sloppy, half pint." He exclaimed and I pushed him away in order to get a better look. The arrow had hit the dot but struck slightly below the middle.

I just shrugged and yanked the arrow out of the tree which was destroyed from all the other times I wanted to practice. "I still get your dinner." I said, glancing at him and replacing the arrow in my quiver.

"Might help you grow more," he laughed. At six foot tall, he was only one inch taller than me but he never lets me forget it. Before I knew it, he had pulled the bow off my back and an arrow from the quiver and he took the place I stood just a few seconds ago. "Hey, if I get this one, you're doing my chores for the next month."

"Does it look like I'm worried?" I yelled back and then make a show of taking a few massive steps back and taking cover behind another tree. Alec hates using the bow and always has, he'd only used it once before and that only finished with him throwing a tantrum and spending the afternoon in his room.

I smirk at him as he frowns and takes aim. That's when I realised I forgot to mention how off the aim on the bow is…

He releases before I had the chance and the arrow sails right by the tree and over the fence separating the houses. A crash and shattering can be heard followed swiftly by the sound of cursing from our neighbour, Mrs Warton. Alec and I just stood there staring at each other, our bodies tense and our faces like those of a child who has been naughty.

A few minutes later, we hear the sound of her door opening and slamming shut. Alec and I run over to the other side of the house where we couldn't be seen from the front and listen as she proceeds to slam onto our front door with a fury that could probably knock it down; I'd have admired the strength of the old woman if only it wasn't often directed towards me.

Jasper's calming voice is barely audible over Mrs Warton's but eventually he manages to convince her to leave. I almost breathe a sigh of relief until I hear the door to the back garden open.

"Astrid!" Jasper yelled and I froze, my back against the wall of our tiny house and contemplated running. Alec and I lock eyes and I spot a glint in his eyes which happens whenever he has a plan, though I'm not necessarily reassured.

Without warning, Alec stepped out to face me, his face stern and frustrated. "We've talked about this so many times, Astrid! You could have gotten someone hurt. I knew that bow was a bad idea!" Folding my arms, I shot him a look of betrayal just as Jasper rounded the corner, holding onto the arrow Alec had shot into the house next door.

"I tried to tell her-" Alec turned to our oldest brother, lifting his hands up in innocence.

"Go to your room, Alec." Jasper said quietly which was twice as scary than if he was shouting, and pointed the arrow toward the house.

"I'm 19! You can't-"

"Alec…" He then caught on that it probably wasn't a good idea to argue when Jasper's furious eyes turned to me and trudged back into the house, smirking back at me as though he had gotten off easy.

"Jasper," I started, "It wasn't my fault."

"I know," he replied simply once he was sure Alec couldn't hear him and gave me back my arrow. "You haven't missed that damn tree in years. Let's see how long it takes him to come out."

It didn't take that long. His curiosity outweighed his fear of being confronted by Jasper and when he saw the two of us sitting at the table, eating whatever Jasper had found at the market. He grumpily sat down next to me and started helping himself.

"Remember our bet?" I said before he could start. Alec looked at his plate and then at me before sighing and pushing it towards me.

Jasper just watched us and groaned. He was used to our betting and rarely got involved. "We'll have to pay for Mrs Warton's window." He said eventually. "That woman is one hair away from telling the Peacekeepers about us."

"Good thing she doesn't have any then." Alec muttered and I laughed so hard I had to cover my mouth to keep the food in.

Jasper smiled despite himself and waited for us to calm down. "This is serious; if the Peacekeepers find out we have a weapon…"

I just roll my eyes. We have this conversation all the time and we all know more than anyone what they are capable of. I try not to think of our parents but it's around this time of year, with the Reapings around the corner and Peacekeepers patrolling the streets that we're constantly reminded of the Capitol and what they're capable of.

The next morning, I pull on my usual outfit; a black tank top, my old dusky brown jacket and Alec's old trousers. I check over my reflection in the mirror once I'd tugged my dirty blond hair back into its usual braid. I look like me except for the look of tired resignation in my grey eyes. Maybe I could stop dressing up for the monsters in the capitol but I can't prevent the Reapings.

"Not exactly the image of beauty," Alec comments, mouth full of food when I finally make my way down the stairs and towards the breakfast table. Jasper barely looks up from his plate; he's long since given up trying to get me into mom's old dress.

"Speak for yourself, Ally" I retort, leaning over and messing up his carefully gelled hair. Before he can react, I wrinkle my nose at the goo on my hands and wipe them all over his suit.

"Hey!" He jumps up and whirls around to face me, a challenge in his eyes. "I hope you get Reaped." He exclaimed, taking full advantage of the fact that he's now safe from the Reapings forever.

"That's enough. We should get going." Jasper intervened tiredly. I just pulled my tongue at Alec, a look which he replicated.

I yanked on my battered combat boots and swiftly followed my brothers out of the door. The square was already filling with people and the tense atmosphere which came with it never failed to send butterflies in my stomach. Jasper and Alec peel off to talk to their friends, leaving me to sign in and walk over to the seventeen year old section.

No one talks in district 12's Reapings and for the most part, it feels like an execution. Well it _is_ an execution. We only ever had one victor and that was only four years ago, he hardly ever leaves his house in Victor's Village, however.

My attention snapped back to the stage when our escort hopped into sight, followed closely by the mayor and Haymitch Abernathy. Our district's mentor was only three years older than me but the way he wouldn't look up from his feet and the fact that he looked like he hadn't slept in the last four years sparked some sympathy in me. He won the games only to return to a family which had been involved in a fatal accident; it almost didn't seem worth winning.

"It's my favourite time of the year again." Luthe exclaimed. He was beaming enough to almost make up for the solemnity of the entire district. The brief overview of the origins of the games seemed to drag on, as they did every year.

"Let's get to it, then shall we?" He winked and walked to the girls bowl, plunging his hand straight in to the middle and plucking a little slip of white paper out.

Looking down out of habit, I hoped that I would hear anything but my own name. I fiddled with the bottom of my jacket as Luthe took his sweet time getting back to the microphone.

"Astrid Jackson."

My head snapped up and the world seemed to slow down. I don't know how long I stood there before everything started up again and I was painfully aware of all the weary eyes trained on me.

"No! Astrid, no! Let go!" Gingerly looking over to the source of the noise, I saw Alec struggling against Jasper's tight grasp. He slumped somewhat and gave me a look of pained desperation which broke my heart. And then I was moving.

I walked up to the stage, face blank but jaw set. I was vaguely conscious of my nails digging into my palms when I joined Luthe on the stage. I avoided looking at my brothers in case I broke down then and there and instead concentrated on the escort who was already by the boy's bowl.

"Fyn Colthan."

The sixteen year old's section parted to reveal a boy who looked just as traumatized as I felt. His shaggy brown hair covered his eyes as he stiffly walked up to stand next to me, shaking slightly.

Before I knew it, Luthe had finished the Reapings and I was pushed backwards into the justice building to wait for my family.

It didn't take long, Alec was the first to burst through the door and wrap me in a tight hug. I felt his tears against my neck and wondered faintly why I hadn't broken down in tears yet.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Alec slammed his fist against the wall when he finally pulled away. I wanted to comfort him but there was nothing I could find to say.

Thankfully, Jasper stepped in before Alec could ruin the room. He reached into his pocket and brought out a simple heart-shaped locket. By this time, curiosity got the better of Alec's restlessness and he paused.

"It was mom's," He said calmly, turning it over in his hand before he held it out to me. Once I accepted it, the Peacekeeper guarding the door entered indicating time was up. I launched into Jasper's arms and felt myself start to shake, aware that this was the last time I was likely to see my family. Alec's protests as he was hauled out of the room caused me to hold onto Jasper tighter.

"Find a bow, the rest will take care of itself." He said, rubbing circles into my back soothingly before we were ripped apart and the door was slammed shut behind them.

That's the moment I realised I was completely on my own.


	6. Outbound Train

*Outbound Train*

**Maple Armstrong, District 3 (15)**

An uneasy silence had filled the train carriage. No one spoke, no one moved. Not even the peppy escort, who had already attempted to fill the silence with her prattle on a number of occasions only to be answered with grunts or sighs. I was still feeling shocked and numb over the Reaping; I just couldn't rap my head around the fast paced events of the day. I'd acted brave when I had been reaped but that was a result of the adrenaline coursing through me. I wanted to prove to my family that I'm not just good with my brain, that I could fight and win. But at the same time there was a big difference between thinking these things, and actually fighting against other people. Because that's what they were in the end, not just opponents but people.

I'll have to overcome these thoughts if I want to get back home.

Sighing softly, I turned my gaze to the boy sat next to me. He was short and skinny, with skin so pale that he almost looked ill. His black hair was all over the place, as if he'd given up on even trying to straighten it out. His eyes however were electric blue, incredibly bright in sharp contrast to his pale skin and jet black hair.

"Hey, it's Joshua, right?" I asked, doing my best to sound cheery but he didn't respond, didn't even blink at the sound of his name. I frowned, feeling a little hurt that I'd be ignored.

"How old are you? I don't think I've ever seen you at school, but then again I don't spend a lot of time in class as most of it's really easy, but as there's really only one school in District 3, then you have to have gone there unless you just skipped out of school entirely, meaning that either you're really smart or stupid, cause school can be great once you really get into it and enjoy the subjects..." I trailed off, realising that I was babbling. He just continued to stare out of the window and ignore me. But I saw something flicker in his eyes, the only bit of emotion he'd shown since the reaping. Exasperation was the word that came to mind when describing it but then again, saying that he looked annoyed would be too weak. This irritated me beyond belief. He didn't seem to give a damn about anything. It's in this kind of situation that you need other people, even if it is just to distract yourself.

I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind when Beetee, our mentor, walked into the room

***Toby Holt, District 5 (13)***

"-And I can't wait to give you a tour around the capitol. This is your chance to be loved and adored and never forget-" Kateera babbled mainly to herself as she had been doing for the entire hour we'd been on the train. I'd managed to tune her out most of the time but our escort's high voice was as unavoidable as her painful choice of clothing.

Analeigh was sitting on the other side of the carriage, hugging her knees and studying an object in her hands. Her black hair obscured her face but I was pretty certain she was crying. Meanwhile, I'd remembered the apple I'd plucked from my district market just before the Reaping and was throwing it up into the air and catching it in order to distract myself.

District 5 was one of the wealthier districts and my family was never short on food but some of the food in this train was beyond anything I imagined and I was helping myself to seconds when our mentor walked in.

"Hello, hello, welcome to district 5's outbound train towards the capitol, I will be your hostess today yadda yadda yadda…" Cain said, imitating Kateera's irritating capitol accent and standing the exact same way she did on the stage. It was an unusual sight and I couldn't help but smile despite myself. Our escort looked like she was about to explode with fury.

Cain's appearance even caused Analeigh to turn around though she didn't seem as amused as me. He beckoned all of us to sit around a dining table in the middle of the carriage and after some reluctance from us, we both made our way over.

"Introductions!" He announced, leaning forward on his elbows. "I'm Cain Winter, 19 years of age but you know about me."

In fact, district 5 never shuts up about him. At 16, he was the youngest to ever win the games by poisoning the career's water supply and outlasting the rest of the tributes. We hadn't won the games in 30 years before Cain so he was a bit on an inspiration to the entire district, when he wasn't taking advantage of his wealth and position in the capitol, that is.

He looked at both of us expectantly. Analeigh looked at the table, her face still tear streaked and pale and I kept playing with the apple. When neither of us spoke up, Cain sighed, ran his fingers through his dark hair and looked at us closely, "I know that this was unexpected and that both of you would rather be anywhere else right now but from this point on, the Capitol's eyes are on you. They want to know everything about you and believe it or not, they're your way out of the arena."

Analeigh suddenly jumped out of her chair, sending it falling backwards and left without saying anything and leaving us gawking at her.

***Nano Jimmers, District 2 (17)***

Sitting alone in the central carriage of the train, as I had been since the train left District 2, I decided to entertain myself by turning on the massive TV in the corner. The first thing that flickered on was District's 4 Reapings, of course. The Reapings were all live starting with District 1's in the morning and finishing with District 12's in the early afternoon. I must have just missed District 3. I rolled my eyes as two strong-looking future Careers took to the stage, making sure to look directly into the camera. They'd obviously been training for these games like all the Careers did. Like my sister did.

I switched it off before Tenney Fairbaine, the host, commentator, interviewer and presenter of all things Hunger Games, could comment on the strength of the tributes and the augmented difficulty which seemed to be repeated every year. I would be able to see the rest of the tributes later when the highlights are played and during the Tribute Parade.

Getting bore of sitting around, I push myself up and begin to pace around the carriage. I plucked up one of the small desert knives on the table and started twisting it between my fingers. I was never good at sitting still, I guess I'm just lucky this train is the shortest train ride out of all the districts'.

Taking careful aim, I launched the knife at the wall right next to the door, just as it was opened by Brutus. He took in the knife and then looked calmly at me.

"I'm guessing that by your sister's reaction during the Reaping, you weren't supposed to volunteer." He stated, pausing only to yank the knife out of the wall without even questioning it.

I just shrugged and slumped back into the chair, not really in the mood for a chat. Brutus didn't catch the hint, however. He sat down on the sofa next to me and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I don't give a damn about your familial problems; you two can sort them out by yourselves. My job is to give you the best chance of winning. That little stunt you pulled at the Reapings although shows you have guts, will not make you terribly popular in the Capitol. Within the Acadamy, you're taught smiles and charm like Victory demonstrated whereas punching-"

"The Capitol can get stuffed, I didn't volunteer to please them; I volunteered to win." I snapped.

"Do you have any idea how much the two are linked?"

"I don't need a fan club to get out of the arena." I'd had enough of this argument and stood up to leave, leaving my mentor by himself.

Both my room and Victory's were next to each other and as I made to enter mine, I noticed Daniella, the other mentor speaking softly to Victory from the door which was left to. Daniella took over from our mum practically as soon as she'd won as mum sunk deeper into madness after watching tribute after tribute die in the games. She therefore now stays in District 2.

Daniella who took to the Capitol like wildfire with her streaked pink hair and dramatic makeup was chatting about approaches Victory should take while my sister stared down at her signature gold necklace in her hands. The bubbly and lively girl just an hour before had turned into a lifeless husk.

I smirked as I closed the door to my own room.

**Lacey Matlow, District 8 (15)**

"What would you say your strengths are?" Woof said from his position opposite us. He had wasted no time in interrogating Flax and I once we'd gotten used to the luxurious surroundings of the train even though we had a good day's travel still ahead of us. Well it wasn't like we had anything else to do.

I just shrugged when Woof glanced at me, totally unsure of what my strengths could be. He then shifted his gaze to Flax who sighed and looked deep in thought. "I guess I can run faster than most people in my school." He said after a while but looked just as clueless as I felt.

Woof nodded, pleased that he got an answer. "Well, if it helps, I thought I had very little strengths before I started training."

That didn't offer much comfort, however as Woof's Games were prior to the formation of the Careers who are known for just slaughtering everyone they came across in the arena. In addition to that, they are extremely well trained and are automatically expected to win these days.

"The Careers will outdo anything we learn in 3 days of training. Their whole lives are dedicated to the Games." I say, voicing my concerns.

"When training comes around, most tributes swarm around the weapons, thinking self-defence is the most important asset they can learn. You're not going to do that. I want you two to focus on survival. It may be boring but it saved my life."

Flax and I shared a look. Most tributes were killed by other tributes, not by the elements. An image of last year's games flickered into my mind of the District 6 male tribute straddling the last remaining Career girl from district 4, desperately trying to keep her under him while he pulled on a rope around her neck, slowly throttling her to death.

I shivered slightly at the thought and turned back to Woof "The main threat is surely the Careers-"

"Wrong." My mentor interrupted me before I could continue. "The most _publicised _threat is the Careers. When you've run out of food or when you're dehydrated, you're going to want to know which berries not to eat."

After initial talks about tactics and the plan for the next few days, Kayla and Woof left us by ourselves. We were sitting in the last carriage of the train next to the massive window overlooking the wide fields we were leaving behind. I found myself staring in awe at the massive landscape of Panem, District 8 wasn't small compared to most Districts but this amount of space was unbelievable. I wish I'd paid more attention in geography so I could tell which Districts we were passing through in order to get to the Capitol.

All of a sudden, Flax started laughing softly to himself. "I was saying to my friends yesterday about how I'd rather be anywhere but District 8. The irony is that I'd give anything to return." He said in answer to my curious gaze.

"It did smell worse though," I said, wrinkling my face in disgust. We shared a small smile and went back to looking out of the window. I didn't know Flax very well but at least he was from home; we were pretty much by ourselves at this point. I unintentionally started stroking the blue stone around my neck given to me by Daniel and wondered what all my friends were doing right now.

**Astrid Jackson, District 12 (17)**

Luthe guided us through the train, presenting each room as though we'd been invited to Snow's palace. It was, however, far fancier than I had ever anticipated and was used to. In the Seam where even bread was something to be treasured, the Capitol's carriage was a bit ridiculous.

After making our way through a couple of carriages designed as bedrooms, we reached the bar cart. Luthe's intention was obviously to walk right through it with a clenched jaw, avoiding eye contact with Haymitch who was fiddling with a mysterious bottle containing some yellowy substance. Our mentor had other ideas, it would seem.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, throwing an arm around Fyn's shoulders. "These are the next victims, huh? You could both use a bath." He said putting a thumb under my chin and tilting my head up before I could slap his hand away.

"Speak for yourself," Fyn muttered who was in full range of Haymitch's breath. It was a shame that District 12's one and only winner of the games had succumbed to the lull of alcohol. Back when he was Reaped, he was the heartthrob of the year and was charming on stage with Tenney. This all lead to sponsor after sponsor, his blond hair which was once cut short for the Games had since been left alone, growing shaggy and unkept.

Without warning, he shoved the bottle into my hands and sat back down at the bar, claiming that he had never managed to finish a whole bottle. I pulled a face at the smell but I have to admit, I was curious, I had heard a lot about the Capitol's drinks. Luthe stepped forward to take it from me before I quickly took a swig, instantly regretting it. I fought to keep it in my mouth and happily gave the bottle up.

Haymitch chuckled at my reaction, "You never really get past that kick."

Luthe at that point had shoved us further down the carriage grumbling angrily at underage drinkers and bad influences. When we reached the lounge though, he had recovered and resumed talking about his favourite sites at the Capitol. We had a whole night and half of the morning still to travel so I focus on tuning out our escort and stare out of the window. The telly was on and it was mainly Tenney talking to different guests about this year's line up.

"You know, I pray each year that we'd finally have tributes with some table manners," Luthe eventually shouted, causing me to turn around. Fyn was helping himself to cakes and it's a wonder he got any in his mouth; chocolate coated his mouth and most of it fell onto the table. As a show of defiance, he put his next cake down a wiped his face with the back of his hand which sent Luthe into a frenzy.

"I'm pretty sure manners are highly advised in the arena, anyway" I said, rolling my eyes and looking back out of the window.

"Save me from the stubbornness of teenagers!" He cried and left the carriage as fast as his legs could carry him.


	7. District 7: Trouble in the Forrest

**Forrest Morose, District 7 (12)**

I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of pine, blocking out the sound of workers shouting and the crashing of trees as they were hit to the ground. I sat with my back against the trunk of a tree and my legs dangling about twenty feet off the ground. The beginning drops of rain were pattering against the leaves above me and the smell it brings with it is worth the journey into the forest.

As the afternoon turns into evening and one by one the workers retire back to their families, I carefully climb back down the tree and venture further into the darkness of the wood, prolonging the time when I'll have to return to the community home in the centre of the district.

It was still threatening to rain and the temperature dropped when I finally decided to turn back. That's when I heard it, a voice coming from in front of me. Curiosity got the better of me and I quietly made my way towards the sound, my slight body made it easier for me to avoid the rustling of bushes and the snapping of twigs.

As I got closer, I could faintly make out the words spoken: "Don't look at the axe, look at your target… Not that target, that one!"

That's when he came into view or when _they_ came into view. There was a boy around my age standing in the middle of a clearing, clutching a small axe and looking fixedly at a tree right in front of him.

"Use both hands to throw it," Someone else said from behind him. His brother from the looks of him. The young one brought the axe back and threw it with all his might only to let go of it slightly too late and it embedded itself into the ground in front of him with a dull _thunk. _They both just looked at the axe in the ground for a moment before the younger one angrily kicked it over and stomped out of the clearing, furiously grumbling to himself.

"Wait, Ivan-" His brother said only to cover his mouth as he started to laugh and followed him out, completely forgetting the axe.

When I'm certain they're gone, I walk out and stand over the axe. Most kids in District 7 learn to use axes at a very young age in order to help out with the Capitol's demand which comes in handy in events like the Hunger Games. With my small frame, however, I've been told I'll only be able to manage jobs like 'paper-maker'.

Using the green ribbon tired around my wrist, I tie my brown hair up at the back of my head and pick up the weapon, weighing it up in my hands. I walked towards the nearest tree and swung back, mainly wanting to prove to myself that I could do the same job as everybody else. The shock of the impact reverberated all the way up my arms and forced me to let go, leaving it in the tree. Once I'd recovered, I placed my hands back on the handle and gave it a tug but it wouldn't budge.

I went to try again when I heard footsteps approaching. Pulling with all my strength still had no affect and I abandoned my efforts to retire back to my hiding place. It was the older boy from earlier coming back to retrieve the axe. He looked on the ground where it had been left and frowned when he couldn't find it. A brief look around and he spotted it in the tree.

"Hello?" He called, turning around. When he was answered with silence, he wandered cautiously over to the tree and gave the axe several sharp yanks before it came free in his hands. With one last puzzled look around, he walked back the way he'd come, leaving me alone once again.

The walk back to the centre of the district was uneventful. I had picked up some berries on the way and was busying myself with analysing them. After one agonising night spent withering on the forest floor after eating some poisoned berries, I made an effort to learn which plants and berries are dangerous within District 7 as a precaution. It eventually became a fascination of mine.

Back in the centre, most people were closing up for the night. Most of those still out were the Peacekeepers, making all the preparations for tomorrow in and around the square. I knew the Peacekeepers all too well; they were the ones who killed my parents and I was reminded of that every time I laid eyes on their white uniforms.

I ball my hands up into fists and shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts. Arriving back at the home, Batty Hattie is waiting for me outside in her dressing gown, her face like thunder and her foot was tapping showing her impatience. Her name was Ms Harriet but everyone had nicknamed her Batty Hattie for a reason.

"Why are we _always_ waiting for you, Forrest?" She stormed when she saw me approaching. "It's the Reaping tomorrow, you should be in bed! I cannot believe-" I tuned the rest out as I always did. I know how these lectures end, I'll be grounded and forced to have half-rations for the rest of the week.

When Ms Harriet finally finished her lecture, she ordered me to bed and tottered off, murmuring about the insolence of my generation.

Lying on my bed after having washed up, I think about my first Reaping tomorrow. I know people always over react about the unbearable intensity of the Reapings but my name was only in the bowl once, what did I have to fear?

**Ryder Smith, District 7 (17)**

Ivan was in a foul mood the whole way back. He looked down at his feet and wouldn't even acknowledge me when I spoke. I was still laughing from his attempt at axe throwing which even caused me to forget my father's axe, the only thing I bothered to keep of his. Once I'd managed to catch up with my younger brother again, we were still only half way home.

"Come on, it took me a couple of years to learn, how are you expected to learn in a day?" I asked good-naturedly. He had asked me yesterday if I would teach him how to use an axe just like dad had taught me even though I was younger than Ivan is now.

"All my friends can do it!" He retorted and kept walking furiously.

"We'll try again tomorrow after the Reaping and then-"

"And what if I get Reaped? What if I can't defend myself because I can't use a stupid axe?" Ivan stopped and whirled around; catching me off guard as I almost collided into him.

I paused, frowning at my brother. "Is that what all this is about? You're worried you'll get Reaped?" He didn't reply and instead just turned around and kept walking, unwittingly answering my question. I hadn't forgotten it was his first year tomorrow but he had never expressed any nervousness about it so I had decided not to bring it up.

"Ivan, you're not going to get Reaped. Your name is in that bowl once; one small paper amongst the thousands of kids participating this year. It's not going to happen. Trust me."

He didn't reply and instead we walked the rest of the way in silence, each left to our own thoughts. We arrived home a short while later to find mum and Piper watching the preparations for the Reapings tomorrow. Tenney was busy talking to a Gamemaker about the layout of this year's arena, though not much information was actually given as the Capitol loves to draw out suspense.

Upon hearing us enter, Piper jumped up and threw her little arms around my waist while Ivan took himself off upstairs. Mum gave me a plate of cold food before looking up the stairs questioningly.

Shrugging, I sat down next to my sister on the sofa and start picking at my dinner. "Bad mood." Ivan had made it clear that he didn't want anyone to know about his 'training' and I didn't feel up to explaining it now. Thankfully, mum didn't push.

"One thing we can be sure of, people, is that this year's Games are going to be like nothing we've ever seen before." Tenney finished with a close up on his gleaming smile and painted face which changes each year.

"There are going to be gigantic monsters this year," Piper giggled, showing me how big with her little arm span.

"Alright, Piper. Enough TV for one night." Mum smiled as she sent her off to bed. My sister wasn't fazed by the games as much as most, mainly because she was too young to understand what they are but it helped to brighten up the house; as soon as dad had left four years ago, it helped to have someone as carefree as Piper around.

I sighed as the highlights of last year came on.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was in charge of getting both Piper and Ivan ready for the Reaping even though it wasn't until late morning while mum focussed on making breakfast.<p>

Piper was always the worst. I swear the girl would chain herself to the bed if it would excuse her getting out of it. This was usually solved however by opening the window to the crisp morning air and whipping away her covers. Water over the head is optional though I only needed to do it once. Now only the threat of it sends her squealing downstairs to mum.

Ivan looked like he hadn't slept at all and was already busy pulling on his Raping outfit when I knocked.

Everyone was silent at the table, even Piper seemed tense today. Not much food was eaten before we had to make our way to the square. Most people were already gathered and even getting into position within their age groups. Piper was holding tightly onto my hand and I had to gently ease her off in order to take Ivan to signing. He soon found his friends, however and wondered off to the 12 year old section.

Being the biggest District, in size and numbers, District 7 was generally in good spirits during the Reaping. Besides the careers, we have the most amount of Victors and were rarely underestimated.

Our escort, Gilese wasted no time in the traditional over excited welcome followed by the mayors speech. We also had to applaud the latest winner of the Hunger Games, Blight who treated District 7 to massive celebrations last year. In response, he bowed and smiled politely.

"Okay okay, now it's time to do what you're all waiting for, shall we?" Gliese beamed and turned towards the girl's bowl.

"District 7's girl tribute is… Forrest Morose!"

The 12 year old section parts to reveal a petite girl in a plain green dress. She looked terrified and somewhat resigned. She slowly approached the stage and even with the coaxing of Gilese, she took her time in climbing the stairs.

"The boys are next," She continued after patting Forrest on the shoulder.

I looked over and managed to catch Ivan's eye. I smiled reassuringly at him until our escort announced:

"Ivan Smith."

Both of our heads snapped to the front but as Ivan started to move forward, I pushed through the crowd, my body working on auto pilot. I truly wasn't aware of my intentions until I yelled out two fateful words.

"I volunteer!"

The whole district was ghostly silent as I walked straight past my brother and up to the stage.

"Wow, well it has been a while since District 7 has had a volunteer." Gilese tried to get ahold of the situation once more. "What is your name, young man?"

"Ryder Smith," I say in a voice more confident than I feel.

"Oh well then I reckon I'm not leaping to conclusions when I ask whether that was your brother."

All I could do was nod as I watched all the sympathetic faces in the crowd until I found the tearful eyes of my mother. Piper was clinging onto her arm, also in tears.

"This concludes this year's Reapings! Happy Hunger Games!"

Forrest and I were lead into the building behind us to await our friends and family.

I was sitting on the sofa when my family entered. Piper sat on my lap while Ivan stayed near the door and mum sat next to me, brushing my floppy hair out of my eyes. No one said anything but we didn't need to. It was only when they announced that 3 minutes were almost up when I finally spoke.

"Take care of them," I said looking directly at Ivan. He only nodded and didn't move from his position.

"Stay away from the monsters," Piper said, wrapping herself around my neck as I rubbed her back. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Be careful," Mum whispered, squeezing my arm before gathering up Ivan and Piper and leaving me to think about what I just got myself into.


	8. District 4: Carry the world

**First thing's first, I am so so so so so sorry I left you all waiting! This was supposed to be D6 but that chapter sent me into a massive writer's block (hence my absence) so, in order to get back into the SYOT, I've decided to update this slightly shorter one first. I promise D6 will be next!**

Elisea Jarris, District 4 (14)

"Elisea, this is the worst idea you've ever had and that's saying something." Oceana said from the other side of the training mat, staring at me disapprovingly with her arms crossed.

"We've already been through this," I say in a bored tone, crossing my legs and leaning my elbows on my knees. "We both knew this time would come. I've trained for it and I know I can win. I just have to be a bit smarter than everyone else."

"You're only 14! And you only know what I have taught you. No offence, El but you wouldn't stand much of a chance against the Careers who have been training since they were born." I knew she was telling the truth; she has been in the academy for many years and has a pretty good idea what the Careers are like.

We were sitting in one of the many training rooms in the Careers' Academy which Oceana had managed to reserve out at the very last minute. We had been here all afternoon; I was being taught what Oceana had learnt recently.

Looking out at the darkening sky, I think about my response. "You have no idea what it's like at home. Mum and dad are losing sleep, the boys and Janita are getting skinnier every day and don't understand why they're constantly hungry. I'm doing what I can but it's not enough."

"This year's Careers have already been picked out. Just wait a couple of years-"

"If we live that long," I interrupt dryly. "Look, I'm not like you. You can afford all of this," I say, spreading my arms out to indicate the Academy we're in. "I appreciate what you've done for my family but it's my turn to do something. Besides, you have a high chance of becoming a Career in a couple of years; your training can't be too terrible!" To prove this, I picked up the nearest knife to me and, still sitting, sent it whirling into the furthest bullseye.

Oceana smiles but still doesn't look happy. "You know this District doesn't take too kindly to volunteers who haven't been selected, right? Your family need you here anyways."

"No they don't, they need money. I should probably head back." I stand up and groan, my earlier workout coming back to haunt me.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She replied from her position which was still on the floor, avoiding eye contact. I'm not sure that when she agreed to train me at only 9 years old, she knew I'd be volunteering for the Hunger Games only 5 years later and I know she feels partly responsible for my ambitious actions but I'm confidant I'll be able to hold my own in the arena.

I always loved the walk back from the Academy. The richer part of District 4 (which is most of it) was beautifully lit up and I had the entire beach to myself as everyone worked during the day and cleared up in the middle of the afternoon. My house was a long walk away down the beach and the salty breeze was refreshing and allowed me to clear my head.

I didn't want to volunteer. The whole concept of the Games frightened me and while most of the district waited impatiently for the games every year, I was mostly indifferent to it until this year in particular. Since my parents' factory closed down, we've been struggling to feed all eight mouths every day but if the Games mean money, food and a means to an end, I could easily outwit most of the hot headed Careers that make it into the arena while they tick off the rest of the tributes. It's been done before and all it requires it a bit of cunning.

I arrive home to chaos. Jasther, the youngest in the house at 5 was screaming at the top of his lungs and bolting throughout the house while Kaleem who was 3 years his senior was hot on his heels, laughing manically. Both Janita and Asher were trying to get in between them or at least catch up to them. The house was a tip and was getting worse by the second.

I lean against the wall and inwardly sigh. I wish I could say that this didn't happen every day. Taking a deep breath, I yell, "Hey!" and catch Jasther as he tears past me, swinging him up onto my side. The house went silent and Kaleem seemed to shrink to half his size.

"Can't I leave you alone for a couple of hours without you all destroying our home? Grandma is upstairs no doubt trying to get some rest and you are all acting like animals." I look at them all in turn, my gaze lingering on Asher who I had left in charge. "What is going on?"

They all open their mouths at once but I intervened before more chaos breaks loose as to where to place the blame. "Asher?"

"Kaleem said that if you didn't come back, Jasther would have to spend the night outside in the dog shed. Jasther didn't believe him at first so Kaleem moved all his stuff into the shed tried to catch him too." As Asher spoke, Jasther burrowed his head into my neck.

I should have known. Those two hate sharing a room with each other and Kaleem had convinced himself since Jasther had shown up that the small dog house in the garden was built for him. It was actually something our dad had built after finding and looking after a stray dog for a few days when I was only 5. Unfortunately, the dog bit our neighbour and had to be 'taken away' which left us with nothing but the shed.

"Alright, Kaleem, you're going to fetch all of Jasther's things and put them back nicely where they belong. Asher will be watching and he'll tell me if anything's wrong. If I hear anything, you won't be joining us for dinner."

Kaleem walked slowly past me into the garden while shooting murderous glances at Jasther.

This is the last thing I wanted to deal with today. Luckily, I didn't have to any longer as mum and dad walked into the house at that moment, looking curiously between Kaleem who was carrying Jasther's bedding and I while I just shrugged and rolled my eyes as I had done many times before. They got the hint.

To anyone else, we would seem like a normal family as my parents greeted all of us and talked about their day. They've been desperately searching for new jobs and the ever darkening circles under their eyes every time they walk through the front door is an obvious indication as to how well they're doing. They managed to stay hopeful and optimistic for our sake but it's evident to me that they're worn out. Still, it's times like these that fuel my desire to win the Games, no one in this family will need jobs after that.

Dinner was spent in silence, everyone was too exhausted from training to chasing and job hunting, and we weren't entirely in the mood to strike up a conversation. Once our stuff was cleared away, we sat down to watch the introductions to the Games, not that they ever gave anything away. If anything, it always left us feeling more confused than when we switched the TV on. This year, however, I was on high alert for any gram of information. Before long, everyone had turned in and only Asher and I were left on the sofa, our attention completely on the telly.

"What if I get Reaped?" He asked quietly. Damn, I forgot it was his first year. I'd been so preoccupied with volunteering; I hadn't spared a thought to my younger brother who was visibly shaken.

"Doubt you'd last long." I replied casually. I felt guilty though when his stunned face stopped to stare at me. "Hey, we've had volunteers every single year. People are chosen to go to the games. If you get picked, someone else will want glory."

"I'd last longer than you would." He muttered and punched me lightly in the arm to which I swiftly returned. Soon enough we were in an all-round wrestle until I managed to pin him under me on the sofa.

"Nah, you'd be dead before the games even began."

The next day, I was woken up by Janita who crawled into the covers of my bed. This was quickly becoming a habit of hers.

"Elisea?" She whispered. I moaned and swatted her away. Unlucky for us, the Reapings were fairly early in the morning and I was not a morning person.

"We have to get ready." Unlike most people in the family, Janita loved the Reapings. She was only 10 but was fascinated by the gathering of an entire district as well as the fancy clothes and the buzz that usually went with District 4's Reapings.

That's when I remembered that I was volunteering.

My stomach dropped and nerves were already clouding my head. I mustn't be obvious though.

After a struggle to get out of bed, I managed to get myself and Janita ready and we wandered out into the kitchen. I was in my favourite short-sleeved white blouse and black jeans which I have worn to all my Reapings so far while Janita was in a knee length skirt and light blue shirt. My light brown hair which was usually tied up at the back of my head was now left to hang around my face.

The boys were already ready, no doubt with help from the parents and were happily munching on their breakfast. My fluttering stomach was not at all in the mood for something to eat so instead, I went upstairs to see grandma one last time before the Reaping.

"Yes?" She answered to my timid knocks, I opened the door to find her reading in her bed. She smiled when she saw me and motioned for me to come in.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." I say, sitting on the end of her bed, "Sorry if the little ones kept you up last night, they're just so-"

"Don't fret, dearie. Nothing can wake me up when I'm asleep, you should know that." She was so frail and I hated seeing her get worse everyday.

Grandma frowned and seemed to know my train of thought. Reaching up to stroke the side of my face, she said; "You have become so serious recently. What happened to that giggly young girl who used to steal everything from everybody?"

I could only shrug. "I guess I grew up."

She shook her head in response, knowing full well that I had not answered the same question she was posing. "Don't try to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone, dear. You'll get crushed otherwise."

I was about to answer when Asher stuck his head around the door; "Time to go, Elisea. Hi, gran."

I nodded at my brother and said one last farewell to Grandma. Her eyes told me she knew more than she was letting on, as always but I wasn't sure if I was imagining things.

We made it out of the door and through the District until we came to a mass of noise and excitement. As Asher and I signed in, the rest of our family went off to greet their friends and figured out where to stand in order to see everything. Honestly, you'd think that this was a festival or a massive party if you didn't live here.

We soon navigated our way around everyone to where Oceana was standing. She smiled warmly at us though it didn't quite reach her eyes and soon we were chatting about unimportant stuff which didn't concern the Reapings in any way. Oceana eventually stopped speaking however and pointed to a particularly athletic and beautiful girl behind me. "That's Coral, she's volunteering today. She is supposed to be anyways."

"Why, are you volunteering instead?" Asher piped up from beside me, looking up at Oceana admirably.

Oceana looked like she had just been slapped as she registered what Asher had said. She then turned to me, her face like thunder. "You haven't told him."

"What?" Asher said, looking between us while I shot a warning glance at Oceana.

We didn't have time to sort it out however before we were ushered into our corresponding age groups. Our escort made his grand appearance on stage and immediately introduced the victors.

Meanwhile, I could not stop fidgeting. My hands had begun to shake and it seemed like an eternity before the speech from the mayor had reached its conclusion and the escort was making his way to the female's bowl. My mind could not register anything that was being said on stage or even the excited sounds from the audience, all I could focus on was the amount of space between our escort and the bowl. My could feel my heart beating and I still wasn't sure if I would be able to volunteer in front of everybody.

Paper was pulled out, more walking. Will I be able to do it? A name was read out-

"I volunteer," said a voice which was far more confident than expected. Without knowing it, I had made my way out into the middle isle and was already making my way up to the stage. I could hear whispers of "too young" and "no chance" but I forced my mind to focus on the stage in front of me and the escort who had extended out his hand. Turning around once I reached that spot, I wasn't ready for the impact of the Districts reaction. A District which was so used to athletic beauties like Coral or strong and mighty people and not a skinny 14 year old who hadn't properly been trained.

Catching sight of Coral, I regretted locking eyes with her. If I ever got out of the arena, I feel like she will be waiting to tear into me when I got home. After that, I refused to look at anyone in front of me. I didn't look for my brothers or sister of my parents or even Oceana; I concentrated on a small point over everybody's heads.

The next thing I knew, a microphone was being shoved under my face and I only just caught the last word from the escort; "name?"

"Elisea Jarris," I exclaimed in the same confidant voice before the escort, seemingly unfazed, carried on with the Reapings.

The boy who volunteered looked exactly how he should. 18, well fed and muscular. Obviously built for power and strength. Unfortunately, too much blood was pounding in my ears for me to hear his name.

Before long, we were pushed into the justice building behind us and away from the beady eyes of District 4. There was a small window in the room I was led into and I quickly made my way over to it, feeling suddenly nauseous. I pressed my forehead to the cold surface and breathed deeply for a few moments.

The door opened and I turned in time to be attacked by all three brothers at once. Sitting on the floor, I let Jasther crawl into my lap and Kaleem leaned against my side. Asher sat opposite me and we sat like that for a few moments in silence, being close to one another.

I swallowed hard before trusting myself to speak; "you'll have to take care of them now." I told Asher who just nodded, still too shocked to speak.

"Are you going to play the games now?" Jasther said, tugging at my hair. He was still too young to fully understand what the Games were and what they stood for.

I just smiled and held my little brother tighter, finally letting out some of the emotions I'd been feeling since I woke up. A couple of tears dropped down my cheeks as the realisation that I will probably never see my family again dawns on me.

"You'll come back though. The victors come back; you can be one of them." Kaleem who had been silent until now spoke up.

"And when I do come back, I'll have presents for everyone!" I said, swiping my tears away as I realised our time was almost up.

After one last group hug, they were escorted out of the room and the rest of my family came in. Janita ran over and hugged me tightly.

I could tell dad was angry. So much so that he was shaking from it. Mum just watched Janita and me in silence. Finally, I managed to unhook Janita and faced my parents.

"What possessed you to do such a thing?" Dad started.

"Rik," Mum tried to intervene but was cut off.

"No, you knew that we were having a hard time and now you do this? Are you trying to tear this family apart?"

"I could win, dad." I say firmly. "I know how to fight and if I do come back, we will be rich and you won't need jobs."

His face softened at that as my intentions became clear. He looked like he was struggling with words until I stepped up to him and threw my hands around him.

"We could have found a way around it though, Elisea. You didn't need to take it upon yourself." He said into my ear.

"I know, dad. It seemed like a good idea at the time." I smiled and he chuckled back.


	9. District 6: Brains and Brawn

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait... School n'stuff. I also spent the last couple of months getting over my writer's block so bear with me for that. Not too fond of this chapter but I have ideas for both character so fear not! Let me know which District you want to see next! Enjoy...**

**Hex Olleander, District 6, (15)**

Wiping the blood that had started trailing down my chin, I looked up at my opponent. An arrogant smile broke out across his face, a smile which I swiftly reflected before bringing my hands up in front of my face and resuming my defensive stance. When he swiped a second time, I ducked under his arm and pulled it behind his back hard enough to make him yell out and crash to his knees.

"Fine! You win, you win," He yelped and just as well he did, a few seconds longer and I might have broken his arm.

Once he was released, my brother came up to me and punched me hard in the shoulder. "Still unbeaten? Careful you don't become too good for us." Darryn said as I hit his hand away. He was older than me by four years and was the one who taught me to fight.

The rest of the gang were either congratulating me or teasing Serdan who was now back on his feet and sported a sour look on his face. He'll get over it. Although he hated losing, Serdan was my best friend and we were often paired together for fights and jobs. He always found it difficult to hold grudges which often worked in my favour.

"That was awesome!" Came Callum's voice from above the crowd. Callum was our younger brother and has only just joined the gang at 13. His enthusiasm was a refreshing change from most of the others who hang around the dark alleys in District 6.

"Give me your best, Cal" Darryn said and held out his hand, palm facing his brother. Callum mirrored my stance from earlier before throwing a punch at Darryn's hand, grunting from the effort as he poured all of his strength behind it. "Ow, he's stronger than you." He made a show of rubbing his hand as he elbowed me.

I pulled a face at him before wiping my lip again to make sure the bleeding had stopped.

"Okay, you've all had your fun, gather round." Tarien, one of the leaders of our gang spoke up. He was massive with countless tattoos and ripped clothes. "Tomorrow is the Reaping, the District will be swarming with Peacekeepers so we'll need to keep a low profile. We don't want a repeat of what happened last year."

Tarien's announcement was met with negativity and evil glares from different members. He responded by putting his hand up to silence us. "The Peacekeepers are way more alert than they ever were before and after what happened last year, we need to give them some space."

Stealing from the Peacekeepers was always the most rewarding of crimes and the Reapings were the perfect chance to do so when new ones arrived from the Capitol with their pockets full but last year, two of our own gang had been caught and executed in front of most of the district. It wasn't a secret that District 6 was the most rebellious district with the most population and the highest crime rate thanks to people like us but the fact that we'd been caught in the act for the very first time put everyone on edge.

I still couldn't help myself from raising my voice in protest with most of the others while rolling my eyes at his statement.

Once everyone had dispersed into the night, it was past midnight. I stayed behind to talk to Serdan as I often did. Darryn had taken Callum off to teach him the art of thievery. So it was just the two of us in the same alley once the rest of the group broke up.

He originally still looked sour from the wrestling match but, true to form, that didn't last long as he was chatting away before long.

"You gonna volunteer this year?" Serdan asked suddenly as I absentmindedly pulled at the rope around my wrist which had an 'A' engraved into a small, wooden circle. The 'A' was for Aryan which was the official name of the gang but is hardly ever spoken.

"You ask me that every year. Why would I ever want to volunteer?"

"I dunno. Seems like something you would do. You're always up for a challenge." He replied, smirking.

"I can pickpocket a Peacekeeper or beat up a full grown man anyday but The Games are something else. The Careers have been professionally trained." I'd be lying if I said I never thought about volunteering if only to get out of the dump that it District 6. I reckon I could put up quite the fight too.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were scared." Serdan laughed which stopped abrupty when I glared at him. He held his hands up in defence though still sporting a smile, he said; "alright, alright. Good thing I know you better."

"I could beat you up again," I mumbled as I turned away.

* * *

><p><strong>Constance Lynn, District 6 (17)<strong>

"I told you it won't be done in time."

"I heard you the first time, but there is no excuse."

"The Reaping and the trains take priority. You know that."

I sigh deeply and try to make it seem like I'm not eavesdropping. My attention is drawn back to the battery lying on the table in front of me. I've almost completely finished the repairs on it and I just need to find ways to improve its performance. While I'm gathering together more parts, commotion fires up from the two men standing by the door.

"What about her? She can repair it." The customer said, pointing at me.

"Nope, I need her." Stan replied curtly, stepping between us. I pretend I hadn't noticed and began sorting through the parts.

I tuck a stray piece of white blonde hair behind my ear and wipe my forehead with the back of my hand before getting back to work heating metals and moulding them into shape. The factory, if you can call it that, mainly functions as a mechanical repair shop but because the District specialises in transportation, it's partly our job to make sure the transport from each District to the Capitol takes place smoothly.

The angry customer eventually takes his leave and Stan makes his way over to me, leaning over the table I'm working on. Stan owns the factory and is a grimy, chubby man but has a big heart and generous nature.

"You don't have to stay here, Connor. Go spend time with your family before tomorrow." He offered. I looked up at him only to see the circles under his eyes and fatigue clouding his features.

"That's okay, my parents aren't home anyways. They're checking on the trains and will be from now until tomorrow afternoon when the final one leaves for District 12. I'd be home alone." I shrug and turn back to the battery.

My boss' face breaks into a grateful grin and nods his thanks before turning back to his task. This time of year is the worst for the factory. The Reapings take priority over the petty District's demands and that requires saying no to people who need repairs in order to do other repairs for free. I don't necessarily mind, it keeps my mind busy and offers a challenge to be resourceful but it is a lot more work which requires later hours.

A couple of hours later, I finish up with my project, tug my jacket on and bid farewell to Stan who is closing up shop.

It's already dark when I leave. Great. This isn't the first time I've walked home alone after work but it always manages to creep me out. Home isn't far away but I'll have to go through the centre of town which is where many of the District's youths hang out despite the number of Peacekeepers surrounding the centre.

I walk with hurried steps towards my house. I was wrong about the Peacekeepers who have all but cleared out of the town. They probably didn't want to get involved with the shady figures lurking around, not that I blame them.

Just then, a figure leapt out of the shadows and before I had time to react, I was pushed up roughly against a wall with a hand covering my mouth and a knife at my throat. A boy was towering over me but most of his face was obscured by shadows. I then became conscious of how close his body was to mine, pinning me in place. If only I could reach my…

"You scream and I won't hesitate." Said a gruff voice, digging the blade into my throat for emphasis. He lifted his hand off slightly from my mouth to test whether I was going to make a sound. I just glared at him and kept silent, my hand slowly moving towards my pocket. He chuckled and took his hand away completely.

"What have you got for me, precious?" He asked, his free hand moving down my side to probe my jacket pocket. I have to make my move now.

I took hold of the small device in my other pocket and bought it out before pressing down roughly on the button and dropping it onto the ground. Smoke erupted from the device and my attacker faltered and immediately started coughing once the smoke reached him. He stepped away from me, holding an arm over his nose and mouth and moved back.

"Darryn?" Came another voice from behind the boy.

There were more of them! Holding my breath, I ran as hard as I could across the square and down my street. I didn't stop until I had closed the door behind me and was leaning against it. I never thought that coughing gas Stan built me would ever come in useful. District 6 is familiar with crimes but they're usually rebellious against the Capitol. I have to admit, I rolled my eyes when Stan presented it to me the first time I walked home.

My adrenaline levels where still high once I had had a shower and thoroughly washed all traces of the factory and the gas off my skin and out of my hair so once I had gotten changed, I bought my duvet downstairs and turned the TV on.

The Hunger Games. Hunger Games highlights, chatshows, interviews, predictions and of course, the best of the 53rd Hunger Games last year. Last year was extremely anti-climactic as the arena was entirely Arctic based. The tributes that didn't die in the bloodbath didn't have many places to hide besides the 'ice forest' but even then, most of them died from the harsh conditions alone. A boy from District 7 won simply by outlasting the careers. It lasted just under a week and bored the Capitol enough for them to promise a lot of action this year, meaning that the previous Gamemaker got the sack. The games had never worried me before. My parents and I are all earning money which is more than most families can say. Being the biggest District, there aren't enough jobs for everybody and therefore, many kids have to apply their names multiple times.

Once I had distracted myself enough, sleep came easily and I didn't even bother moving back up to my room or turn off the television.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a rasping at the door. "Constance?" Groaning, I rolled off the sofa and over to the door, squinting as the light poured into the room once the door swung open.<p>

My best friend was standing there. Catelynn looked me up and down before sighing. "Have you seen the time?"

I looked down at my watch and cursed. It didn't take long, however to pull on my Reaping outfit; a pale yellow blouse and a knee length flowery skirt. With my long hair tied back into its ponytail.

The amount of people within District 6 never failed to amaze me. Before you see everyone assemble in the town square, you forget how many people you're sharing a District with. It doesn't take long for the crowd to arrange themselves in age order.

Our escort showed herself moments later sporting the largest hat I've ever seen in my life, completely with ribbons, bows, sequins and anything else you could imagine. Catelynn snorted and giggled behind her hand for the entire video explaining the importance of the games as well as the presentation of the two victors District 2 has ever produced. I was too preoccupied with calming her down to notice the escort had already pulled a name from the massive glass bowl. My name.

"Constance Lynn."

* * *

><p><strong>Hex Olleander<strong>

"Constance Lynn, where are you dear?" When no one moved, the escort repeated the name twice more before the Peacekeepers got involved, immediately pinpointing the girl and dragging her up to the stage. I smirked at her appearance.

She was shaking from head to toe and had gone as white as her hair. Looking down at her feet, I watched her and sighed in pity. There's another bloodbath tribute representing the whole District.

"And the boy tribute will be… Hex Olleander!"

What?! This can't be right! Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I didn't give the escort the opportunity to repeat my name as I pushed myself out to the isle and towards the stage, refusing to look at anybody. Once I was standing beside Constance, I looked over the heads of the crowd and didn't even acknowledge the other tribute before we were lead to the Justice building.

Dad, Darryn and Callum came in first. "Stay unbeaten, will you?" He said in a tone which suggested an order rather than a friendly piece of advice.

We then moved on to tactics but there was only so much to talk about in 3 minutes. Dad was in charge of a business specialising in thievery and deceit and so had some useful advice, he also knew exactly what my brothers and I got up to outside of the house. That's when I noticed Darryn's appearance. His eyes were bloodshot and he kept coughing, I would have said he was emotionally sick at my departure but by that stage our time was up. With one last glance at my dad who nodded as if to say 'you're ready for this,' they were gone.

Serdan was next, commenting firstly on my appearance. I looked down at the hoody and jeans I had pulled on this morning and shrugged, I wasn't there to please anybody.

Next was the last person in the world I expected to see. My sister. Bianca left our house as soon as she turned 18 and never wanted to be associated with us again. We therefore never spoke and this is why I was staring at her like a stranger.

"Surprise?" She stated lamely, coming closer to stand right in front of me. "Look, Hex, I never agreed with what our family does to survive, when mum died, everything went downhill and I always regretted what became of you and your brothers. I couldn't stay. But I also would never forgive myself if I let you leave without saying goodbye." She chocked on the last word and tears sprung to her eyes.

She then threw her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder while my mind was still processing her sudden appearance. I awkwardly patted her on the back and drew back to smile at her confidently before our time was up.

Then I was left alone and waiting to be taken to the Capitol.


End file.
